Faszination I
by Die Schwarze Lady
Summary: 2.Staffel2.Serie: Wer ist Otis? Michael und Lincoln gelingt es nicht L.J. aus dem Lift zu befreien. Die Beiden trennen sich auf der Flucht und Michael wird von Mahone gestellt. Aber dieser erliegt seiner Schwäche und kann Michael nicht...SlashLimone
1. Faszination 1

**Hi Ihr Lieben!**

**Diese Story widme ich Pandora02 und allen anderen süchtigen PrisonBreak Sehern!**

Die Geschichte ist zwar nur kurz, aber ich hoffe sie gefällt Euch!

Dies ist der erste von 3 Teilen! Bin gespannt wieviele Reviews Euch die Fortsetzung Wert ist und ich kann Euch sagen die Reviews lohnen sich sicher!!!

**Pairing:** Michael Scofield&Alex Mahone (der FBI-Agent aus der 2. Staffel)

**Inhalt:** 2. Staffel: 2. Serie: Michael und Lincoln gelingt es nicht L.J. aus dem Lift zu befreien und die Polizisten jagen sie. Die Beiden trennen sich und Michael wird von Mahone gestellt. Aber dieser wird von seiner Schwäche übermannt und will Michael nicht verletzen...

**Lg,**

**Die Schwarze Lady!**

* * *

**Faszination**

Er hörte das Klicken hinter sich – es war vorbei!

Das alte Lagerhaus hätte ihm zwar genügend Schutz geboten, aber dieser neue FBI-Agent war schneller gewesen. Langsam hob Michael seine Hände über den Kopf und schloss verzweifelt seine Augen.

Der Vorfall im Fahrstuhl, vor wenigen Minuten, tauchte plötzlich in seinen Gedanken auf. Es war der Blick, der eindringliche Blick dieses Agenten gewesen. Zuerst war es reine Verblüffung, aber dann… Bewunderung? Nein das konnte nicht sein, dieser Mann jagte sie erbarmungslos, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste.

„Ganz ruhig Scofield, dann wird dir nichts passieren", sagte Mahone beschwichtigend und hielt seine entsicherte Dienstwaffe im Anschlag. Gekonnt fischte er seine Handschellen aus der Tasche und Michael packte die Angst.

Das war nicht geplant, alles lief aus dem Ruder, er konnte nicht wieder ins Gefängnis zurück! Panik überfiel ihn, er duckte sich unter dem Agenten hinweg, um einem möglichen Schuss auszuweichen und lief auf die geschlossene Tür zu.

Bitte sei offen, bitte sei offen!

Mit einem lauten Krachen prallte er gegen die versperrte Tür und Mahone in seinen Rücken.

„Ah!"

Die Luft wurde gewaltsam aus Michaels Lungen gepresst und ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr seinen Rücken. Eingepfercht, zwischen der Tür und dem wütenden Agenten, gab es kein Entrinnen mehr.

Michaels Nerven lagen blank und er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Nein, so darf es nicht enden! Er war der Retter, der Gute, es musste einfach noch einen Ausweg geben!

Jedes Mal, wenn eine Situation auftrat, die Michael nicht unter Kontrolle hatte, überkam ihn ein Schwindel – so etwas durfte nicht passieren! Sein Verstand setzte aus und er war hilflos überfordert.

Brutal verdrehte Mahone den linken Arm des Sträflings auf den Rücken und drückte ihm die Mündung seiner schwarzen Waffe auf den Hinterkopf.

„Noch eine Bewegung und ich blas dir dein gottloses Gehirn weg! Hast du mich verstanden?"

„Ja", keuchte Michael leise und wagte kaum zu atmen.

Er spürte das kalte Metall an seinem linken Handgelenk und wurde dann grob zur Mauer gezehrt. Der Agent fädelte die Fessel um ein Eisenrohr, welches senkrecht die Wand hinauf verlief, bevor er die rechte Hand seines Gefangenen ankettete. Jetzt konnte er ihm nicht mehr entkommen. Unwirsch fasste er den Flüchtigen an der rechten Schulter, presste ihn mit dem Rücken an die Wand und sah diesem Genie in die Augen.

Diese stahlblauen Augen faszinierten Alex am heutigen Tage schon zum zweiten Mal, doch die vorige Entschlossenheit war nun purer Angst gewichen. Er spürte die Nervosität des Häftlings förmlich, er war ihm völlig ausgeliefert und diese wunderschönen Augen bettelten stumm, ihn laufen zu lassen.

Alex verharrte einige Minuten wie in Trance, unfähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, drohte er ganz in diesen blauen Seen zu ertrinken. Seine Schwäche für junge Männer hatte ihm schon einmal in den Ruin getrieben.

Warum hatte auch seine damalige Frau früher von ihrer Geschäftsreise nach Hause kommen und ihn, mit dem Stricher im Ehebett, erwischen müssen?

Diese Welt war einfach ungerecht – nur ein braver US-Bürger mit Haus, Frau und vielleicht Kindern, war in der heutigen Gesellschaft angesehen und bekam einen gut bezahlten Job.

Ihre Verschwiegenheit hatte er bei seiner Scheidung teuer bezahlt. Er hatte ihr alles gegeben, um seinen geliebten Arbeitsplatz beim FBI behalten zu können. Jetzt lebte er in einer heruntergekommenen Wohnung, da ihn seine Exfrau zu lebenslangen Unterhaltszahlungen erpresst hatte, damit sie sein kleines Geheimnis nicht verraten würde.

Oh, wie sehr er doch die Regierung, welcher er so ergeben diente, hasste. Was war denn so schlimm daran, wenn man anstatt Muschis lieber Schwänze leckte?

Das Privatleben eines Bürgers ging wirklich niemanden etwas an, und dennoch war er vor einigen Jahren an seiner Zerrissenheit zerbrochen. Ein längerer Aufenthalt in einer psychiatrischen Anstalt war das Resultat seines Versteckspiels gewesen. Seinem Psychiater hatte er ja sagen können, dass er schwul war, aber niemals seinem Vorgesetzten oder seinen Kollegen. Dieses Thema war nach wie vor tabu.

Eigentlich hatte er um ein geregeltes Leben gekämpft, war geheilt aus der Anstalt entlassen worden und hatte sich sogar mit Frauen eingelassen. Aber seine Triebe hatte er nicht belügen, geschweige denn befriedigen können.

Seit fast zwei Jahren schluckte er nun seine Antidepressiva und traf sich wieder heimlich mit jungen Strichern. Auf so etwas wie Liebe und Partnerschaft hoffte er schon gar nicht mehr, er hatte sich damit begnügt, seine Lust zu stillen, welche ihn in dieser Lage unbarmherzig überrollte.

Scofields Angst, seine flehenden, unschuldigen Augen und seine leicht geöffneten Lippen brachten sein Blut in Wallung und…

Ein krachendes Geräusch und eine Stimme aus dem Funkgerät holten Mahone wieder auf den Boden der Realität zurück. Er war der Agent und Scofield der Sträfling, auf dessen Konto noch sieben weitere Flüchtlinge gingen, welche er einzufangen oder zu erschießen hatte.

„Agent Mahone, wie sieht es bei ihnen aus? Brauchen sie Verstärkung? Wir haben Burrows verloren und fahren zurück aufs Revier."

„Nein, ich brauche keine Verstärkung, Scofield ist mir entwischt. Ich mach für heute Schluss – muss mich zu Hause ausruhen."

„Verstanden. Bis Morgen."

Mahone schaltete das Funkgerät ab. Die Brust seines Gefangenen hob und senkte sich panisch, Alex, hatte sein Gegenüber nicht aus den Augen gelassen, als er mit dem Polizisten gesprochen hatte. Sie war mit jedem Wort größer geworden – Scofields Angst – die Angst jetzt von ihm getötet zu werden.

„Du fragst dich, warum ich gelogen habe?"

Michael antwortete nichts darauf.

„Ich wollte uns etwas Zeit verschaffen… ich wollte den „genialen Kopf" dieses Ausbruchs kennen lernen und sein Tattoo aus der Nähe betrachten", begründete Mahone seine Lüge.

Michael glaubte ihm kein Wort und wich erschrocken zurück, als der FBI-Agent nach seiner hellblauen Krawatte griff und sie sorgfältig löste.

Er wird mich umbringen und irgendwo verscharren! Doch die achtsamen Finger, die seine Knöpfe öffneten, verwirrten Michael plötzlich. Wieso reißt er mir das Hemd nicht einfach vom Leib? Wieso…?

Michael sog scharf die Luft ein, wie er die warmen Hände auf seiner freigelegten Brust spürte und schloss verkrampft seine Lider. Viel zu lange hatte er sich Zuwendungen dieser Art verwehrt.

Im vergangenen Jahr waren seine Gedanken und Sorgen nur um Lincoln gekreist. Er konnte sich nur noch dunkel an die Frau erinnern, mit der er das letzte Mal geschlafen hatte und es wunderte ihn nicht, dass er jetzt so auf diesen Agenten reagierte – Sucre!

Vor seinem geistigen Auge erschienen die Bilder seines schlafenden Zimmergenossen. Er hatte sich jeden Zentimeter der gebräunten, wohlriechenden Haut eingeprägt und sich jedes Mal vorgestellt, sie zu streicheln. Nie hätte er es ihm sagen können, aber Michael hatte es damit seine Augen für das eigene Geschlecht geöffnet.

Damals in der Zelle war ihm klar geworden, warum seine Beziehungen nie von Dauer gewesen waren. Unbewusst hatte ihm immer ein entscheidendes Detail gefehlt.

Doch was wollte dieser – wie war noch gleich sein Name – Mahone von ihm?

Er kannte seine Tätowierung auswendig und wusste auch mit geschlossenen Augen, welche Linien, Bögen oder Figuren diese fremden Finger nachzeichneten und ihn restlos durcheinander brachten.

Waren die Männer der Regierung wirklich solche Sadisten, dass sie sich an Sträflingen vergingen, bevor sie sie auslieferten? Aber war dieser Agent nicht viel zu zärtlich zu ihm?

Eine brutale Vergewaltigung würde viel eher in diese Situation passen – er, ein geflohener Häftling, in Ketten gelegt und der wütende Agent, der sich wegen dem Ausbruch sieben weiterer Verbrecher, an ihm rächen wollte…


	2. Faszination 2

**Hi Ihr Lieben!**

**Ihr seid ja wahnsinnig nett zu mir, mich mit sovielen Reviews zu beschenken !!! Wow - hab mich voll gefreut!!! Hiermit bedanke ich mich noch mal bei Pandora02, die mich auf dieses Pairing gebracht hat!!!**

**DANKE: skateZ, Pandora02, osiris, hitamie88, schmuddelwetter und dreamy! Eure Reviews waren super zu lesen!!! Freut mich voll, dass ich mit dieser Story Eure ganze Aufmerksamkeit geweckt habe!!! ;)))**

Hier kommt also der 2. Teil von 3!

Sehr viel Spaß beim Lesen und Reviewen!

**Lg,**

**Die Schwarze Lady!**

* * *

Unwillkürlich keuchte Michael leise auf. Mahone hatte seine Brustwarze gestreift und eine erregte Gänsehaut auf seinem Körper hervorgerufen.

Sofort öffnete Michael seine Augen und blickte in die Graublauen seines Gegenübers. Jegliche Härte und Wut hatte sich verabschiedet und einem sehnsüchtigen Verlangen Platz gemacht.

Nein, jetzt würde Mahone ihn nicht töten, aber vielleicht danach…

Der Agent war zwar um einige Jahre älter als er, aber die vereinzelten Falten ließen ihn interessanter und reifer erscheinen – Mahone wusste genau, was er tat und diese Entschlossenheit gefiel Michael mehr, als ihm lieb war.

Seine Gefühle drangen seit langem wieder einmal an die Oberfläche und sein zwanghafter Kontrollwahn verlor jede Bedeutung, während sich die rauen Lippen des Älteren behutsam auf seine geöffneten legten. Unzählige Blitze entluden sich in Michaels erhitztem Körper und Alex stimulierte nun bewusst die harten Brustwarzen seines Gefangenen.

Hungrig erwiderte der Jüngere den Kuss und gewährte der fremden Zunge Einlass in sein Reich. Sie schmeckte nach Kaffee, gutem Kaffee, nicht wie das grässliche Gebräu im Gefängnis. Genussvoll leckte er über das geschmeidige Sinnesorgan seines Jägers und kostete jeden Millimeter davon aus.

Alex konnte nicht fassen, dass sich Scofield ihm so hingab. Dieser schöne junge Mann war wie flüssiges Wachs in seinen Händen. Kein einziger bezahlter Liebhaber hatte je solche Gefühle in ihm geweckt. Es war ihm unmöglich den Sträfling jetzt noch auszuliefern, zu verletzen oder zu töten, denn sein Gegenüber handelte nicht aus Angst, sondern aus Verlangen.

Erregt stöhnte Alex schließlich auf und löste ihren verhängnisvollen Kuss.

Scofields stahlblaue Augen fixierten ihn ängstlich, als er fragte: „Was… was machen sie jetzt mit mir?"

Vorsichtig glitt die warme Hand von der tätowierten Brust in Michaels Nacken und Mahone bemerkte, dass sein Häftling leicht zitterte. Es wäre doch zu schön gewesen Scofield, seine ganze Angst vor ihm, nur mit einem einzigen Kuss, zu nehmen.

Mahone senkte seine Lider und legte seine Stirn auf Michaels, um ihm wieder Nahe zu sein, bevor er mit belegter Stimme antwortete: „Nichts… was du nicht auch willst…"

Michael runzelte seine Stirn und sah dem Mahone ungläubig ins Gesicht. Er würde keine Gewalt anwenden? Der Agent war doch verdammt scharf auf ihn, und er würde wirklich von ihm ablassen, wenn er nur „Nein" sagen würde?

Alex brachte einige Zentimeter Abstand zwischen ihre Köpfe und er registrierte, dass sein Gefangener ihm nicht glaubte.

„Du hast mein Wort, ich werde dir nicht wehtun und dich zu nichts zwingen,… dafür bewundere ich dich und deine Logik viel zu sehr…

Ich wünschte ich hätte dich unter anderen Umständen kennen gelernt", flüsterte Alex traurig in Michaels Ohr und leckte mit seiner Zunge darüber.

Michaels Herzschlag beschleunigte sich zusehends und er küsste die Wange des Agents bis sich ihre Münder trafen. Leidenschaftlich küssten sie sich und Alex presste seinen erregten Körper an den Jüngeren. Die geschickten Finger auf seinem Rücken, an seinem Hosenbund und ….

„Ahh!"

…an seinem harten Glied ließen Michael verzweifeln. Heftig zerrte er an den Handschellen.

„Machen sie mich los… bitte… ich will sie genauso berühren…"

„Nenn mich Alex."

„Bitte Alex… ahh." Mahone hatte erneut über seine nicht zu übersehende Ausbuchtung seiner hellen Anzughose gestrichen.

„Ich kann nicht… ich darf dich nicht freilassen."

„Bitte Alex… ich… vertrau mir… bitte."

Die begierigen Berührungen und Küsse trieben Michael in den Wahnsinn. Alex wusste genau, wo er ihn anfassen musste. Er wollte es ihm gleich tun…

„Bitte Alex… ich vertraue dir auch… bitte."

Keuchend hielt der Ältere inne und maß seinen willigen Liebhaber eindringlich mit unschlüssigen Blicken. Was tat er hier?

Das letzte Mal hatte er seine Ehe aufs Spiel gesetzt, aber jetzt setzte er seinen Job oder besser gesagt seine Freiheit aufs Spiel. Wenn das jemand herausfinden sollte, würde er mit seinem Häftling gemeinsam hinter Gittern landen… obwohl, dann wären all seine Probleme mit einen Schlag gelöst und seine geheimsten Wünsche erfüllt.

Entschlossen wandte er sich ab und hantierte an seiner Tasche herum und Michael trat furchtsam an die schmutzige Wand zurück.

Natürlich hatte er auch an Flucht gedacht, aber dieses Angebot war einfach zu verlockend gewesen. Er spürte wie sehr sein ausgemergelter Körper nach Zuwendung lechzte, sodass er sich sogar seinem Todfeind freiwillig hingeben würde, nur um noch ein letztes Mal vom Leben zu kosten.

Sein Schicksal war so oder so besiegelt, Alex würde ihn nicht lebend gehen lassen und im Gefängnis würde er krepieren. Sein Ziel hatte er fast erreicht, Lincoln war frei und er würde auch ohne ihn die fünf Millionen in Utah finden.

Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf Michaels angespannter Stirn – er wollte trotz allem noch nicht sterben! Aussichtslos presste er seine Lider zusammen und fieberte dem tödlichen Schuss entgegen.

Mit dem Schlüssel der Handschellen in seiner Rechten, blickte Alex wieder zu Scofield und erstarrte. Bestürzt realisierte er Michaels Befürchtungen und er verfluchte sich dafür. Ihre gemeinsame Zeit war begrenzt und dieses Genie hatte ihm mehr gegeben, als er je zu hoffen gewagt hatte und durch ein dummes Missverständnis war alles zu Nichte gemacht worden.

„Ich werde dir nichts antun", drang die besänftigende Stimme in Michael Gedanken ein und der Agent streichelte beruhigend seine Wange.

„Dreh dich um, damit ich dich losmachen kann,… wenn du „Es" noch immer willst."

Was hatte er schon zu verlieren? In diesem Dilemma konnte er nur noch gewinnen. Und er wollte wenigstens ein einziges Mal, mit einem anderen Mann, intim geworden sein.

Langsam drehte sich Michael zur Wand, hielt aber seine Augen weiterhin geschlossen und hoffte, dass der Agent es ernst mit ihm meinte.

Mahone löste die Handschelle an der rechten Hand und befestigte sie an dem Eisenrohr. Michael bekam das mit und wandte sich hektisch um.

„Wieso…", er zog an seiner angeketteten Linken, „wieso machen sie mich… machst du mich nicht ganz los?"

„Ich kann nicht… ich habe Angst mich zusammengeschlagen im Krankenhaus wieder zu finden oder vielleicht tot im Jenseits."

„Du traust mir nicht?", fragte Michael verletzt. Seine Hoffnung, besser gesagt sein neuer Plan, nach diesem Abenteuer, zu fliehen, geriet ins wanken.

Alex blieb ihm die Antwort schuldig. Ganz gleich wie sehr sie einander begehrten, es änderte rein gar nichts an den Umständen.

„Ich muss dir auch vertrauen…"

Mahone ging einige Schritte rückwärts und legte seine Dienstwaffe zu Boden, bevor er abermals ganz nah an Scofield herantrat und auf dessen Lippen hauchte: „Das kannst du auch, wir machen das, wozu du bereit bist und nicht mehr."

Zärtlich leckte er über den leicht geöffneten Mund des Jüngeren und wartete dessen Entscheidung ab.


	3. Faszination 3

**Hi Ihr Lieben!**

**Wow, wow, wie ich gelesen habe, hat Euch mein 2. Kapitel ja ganz gut gefallen... nur gings einigen etwas zu schnell, dann solltet Ihr das 3. Kapitel aber auch nicht lesen ;))) Hier gehts nämlich schnell weiter!**

Zur Erklärung: Klar können die Beiden nicht ewig umeinander werben, in meinen anderen Storys geht es auch meistens gefühlvoller zu, aber Michael und Alex haben einfach keine Zeit. Sie sind nunmal kein normales Liebespaar. Sie nutzen die Gunst der Stunde, der Minuten oder vielleicht der Sekunden... Mehr haben die Beiden leider nicht. Mahone spielt mit seiner Freiheit und Scofield mit seinem Leben, welches er schon verloren glaubt, also warum dann nicht alles noch einmal auf eine Karte setzen... und sich alles nehmen was man bekommen kann...

**Vielen lieben Dank an meine Reviewer: hitomie88, schmuddelwetter, skateZ, 123456789, Lena, osiris, Pandora02, dreamy und Kayla Stern!!!**

Ich hoffe Ihr versteht mich jetzt besser!

**Wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und Reviewen!**

**Lg,**

**Die Schwarze Lady!**

* * *

Michael Scofield hatte schon früh in seinem Leben gelernt, dass Zufälle und Schicksalsschläge unkontrollierbar, unplanbar und meistens negativ waren. Ordnung und fixe Regeln hingegen, beruhigten seine Nerven und ließen ihn nie den Überblick verlieren.

Aber jetzt, in diesem Moment, musste er sich eingestehen, dass eine höhere Gewalt, ihn weitaus mehr befriedigte. Er verscheuchte seine Bedenken und erwiderte Alex Kuss.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Mahones Krawatte ebenfalls am Boden landete und sein Hemd mit fahrigen Fingern aufgeknöpft wurde. Ein wahres Feuerwerk schoss durch ihre willigen Körper, als sie sich Haut auf Haut trafen. Ihr Kuss wurde immer fordernder und ihre Hände reizten ihre erogenen Zonen bis aufs Äußerste. Sämtliche Behutsamkeit war vergessen, sie ließen ihrer Lust freien Lauf und gaben und nahmen sich alles, was sie wollten.

Mahone wusste gar nicht mehr, wann sie ihre Sakkos, Hemden und Hosen abgestreift hatten, um sich überall zu berühren. Dieser trainierte, junge Körper, dieser feste Hintern und das stramme Glied, brachten Alex zur Verzweiflung. Lange würde er sich nicht mehr zurück halten können.

Scofields Erfahrungen mit Männern, war sich Alex gewiss, lagen gleich bei Null, aber er machte seine Sache trotzdem verflucht gut. Schwer atmend keuchten und stöhnten sie in ihr leidenschaftliches Zungenspiel, während sie sich gegenseitig mit den Händen befriedigten. Doch Alex wollte mehr. Zielstrebig streichelte er zuerst die Hoden und massierte daraufhin die Rosette seines Gefangenen.

Er hatte noch nie einen Hehl daraus gemacht, lieber den aktiven Part zu übernehmen. Bei den bezahlten Strichern war das nie ein Thema gewesen, als Kunde hatte er alles so haben können, wie er es wollte.

Würde Michael ihm diesen Wunsch auch gewähren?

Er intensivierte ihren Kuss, um Michael abzulenken, als er vorsichtig mit seiner Fingerkuppe den ersten Muskelring überwand und in ihn eindrang. Überrascht löste der Jüngere den Kuss und blickte in die Lust durchtränkten Augen des Agents.

„Ganz ruhig,… wenn du es nicht willst, höre ich auf damit", versicherte ihm Mahone und zog seinen Finger zurück.

„Warte!"

Michaels Herz hämmerte gegen seine Brust und er konzentrierte sich auf dieses ungewohnte Gefühl zwischen seinen Beinen. Sein gesamter Körper war in Aufruhr und es wurde unerträglich, als Alex einen zweiten Finger dazu nahm und beide behutsam in ihm bewegte.

Ja, verdammt, es gefiel ihm und er wollte, dass dieser Agent ihn fickte. Es gab aus dieser verfahrenen Situation kein zurück mehr. Michaels Welt stand Kopf, und er würde sich, seit sehr langer Zeit wieder einmal vollkommen von seinen Gefühlen leiten lassen.

Heißer stöhnte er in Alex Ohr: „Ja tu es… nimm mich…bitte."

Keine Sekunde später fand sich Michael mit dem Gesicht an die Mauer gepinnt, seine Beine gespreizt und den harten Schwanz an seine Öffnung gepresst wieder.

Mahone hielt noch ein letztes Mal inne und flüsterte mit rauer Stimme: „Entspann dich, dann tut es nicht so weh. Ich werde versuchen sanft zu sein."

„Ahh!"

Schmerz und Lust malträtierten seinen entjungferten Leib gleichzeitig. Krampfhaft krallten sich seine Finger in den abblätternden Verputz der Wand und heißkalte Schauer jagten seinen Rücken hinab.

Rücksichtsvoll verharrte Alex, nachdem er sich vollends in dem Jüngeren versenkt hatte, eine Weile und biss und leckte seinen Sträfling zärtlich den Nacken hinab. Vorsichtig begann er mit seinen Bewegungen und achtete auf Michaels Reaktionen, er wollte ihm wirklich nicht wehtun.

Bei jedem Vorstoß stöhnte Scofield lauter und Alex keuchte erleichtert auf. Es gefiel ihm. Nach kurzer Zeit ging ihr Atem stetig heftiger, genau wie Alex Stöße. Ermutigt ergriff er auch noch Michaels Erregung und rieb sie im selben Tempo mit.

Diese Perfektion ihrer Verschmelzung übertraf Alex Vorstellung bei weitem. Noch nie zuvor hatte ihn ein anderer Mann gleichermaßen intellektuell und anatomisch so in seinen Bann gezogen. Er war zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben beim Sex durch und durch glücklich. Empfand er zum ersten Mal so etwas wie Liebe?

Sogleich vertrieb er diesen schrecklichen Gedanken und penetrierte die heiße Enge seines tätowierten Dämons immer hemmungsloser. Er würde ihn mitnehmen… ihm seine Sünden austreiben… und ihm die absolute Erlösung zu Teil werden lassen…

„Ahh… ahh!"

Sein Gefangener ergoss sich augenblicklich in seiner verschwitzten Hand und Alex folgte ihm kurz darauf, nach einem letzten kräftigen Stoß.

Langsam beruhigte sich ihr Atem und Mahone lehnte an der schweißnassen Rückseite seines Teufels. Beide spürten, dass sie die Realität wieder hatte und es nun keine Ausreden oder Ausflüchte mehr gab.

Stumm zog sich Alex aus Michael zurück und fischte Taschentücher, zum Reinigen, aus seinem am Boden liegenden Sakko und gab ihm einige davon. Trotz ihrer körperlichen Nähe standen wieder Welten zwischen ihnen. Mahone richtete seine Kleidung und sah, dass Scofield dies, mit nur einer freien Hand, nicht schaffte.

Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren oder Michael in seine stahlblauen Augen zu sehen, die ihn unverständlich fixierten, nahm er ihm die Handschelle gänzlich ab und verstaute sie in seiner Tasche. Er wandte sich ab, hob seine Dienstwaffe auf und wartete, bis der Häftling fertig war.

Unsicher drehte sich Michael um, aber anstatt dem Lauf der Waffe, hielt ihm Alex seine hellblaue Krawatte entgegen. Scofields Angst war allzu deutlich in seinen faszinierenden Augen zu lesen und Mahone hasste sich dafür. Er vergötterte dieses einmalige blau und hätte alles, für einen weiteren, verlangenden Blick daraus gegeben.

„Hier."

Der Jüngere nahm die Krawatte nicht an.

„Die wirst du brauchen, ohne sie sieht dein cremefarbener Anzug nur halb so gut aus."

Michael rührte sich nicht vom Fleck.

„Hier", Alex war auf ihn zugegangen und hatte sie in Michaels Hand gedrückt. Flüchtig hatten sich dabei ihre Hände berührt, und Alex wusste, dass er gar nicht anders handeln konnte.

„Du kannst gehen… ich habe versprochen dir heute nichts zu tun. Nur das, was du auch willst."

Wie vom Blitz getroffen starrte Michael den Agent mit offenem Mund an. Das konnte jetzt nicht wahr sein…

Da jegliche Reaktion von Scofield ausblieb, bekräftigte Mahone nochmals seine Worte: „Ich lasse dich heute laufen… ich schenke dir diesen Tag,… für diese Stunde… bitte geh… Ich werde dir auch nicht in den Rücken schießen,… dafür achte ich dich viel zu sehr."

Alex machte kehrt, er ertrug Michaels fassungslose Blicke, die seine Seele peinigten, nicht mehr und verließ das Lagerhaus. Zu bitter war der Nachgeschmack und er wusste, er würde dafür in seiner persönlichen Hölle schmoren. Verzweifelt suchte er seinen Kugelschreiber und als er ihn endlich gefunden hatte, fiel er ihm zu Boden.

„Alex, warte!", hörte er, die ihn quälende Stimme hinter sich und starke Arme schlossen sich daraufhin um seinen Oberkörper.

Nun war es an Alex, zu zittern. Warum musste sein Leben so grausam zu ihm sein?

Mit sanfter Gewalt drehte ihn Michael herum, hob den gesenkten Kopf an und verschloss die bebenden Lippen. Dieser Kuss schmeckte nicht nach einer Fortsetzung, sondern nach einem Abschied, und das wussten sie beide.

Bei ihrer nächsten Begegnung wäre all dies vergessen, ausgelöscht von der unbarmherzigen Wirklichkeit mit ihren Gesetzen.

„Danke", hauchte Michael, bevor er ihn losließ und in einer Seitenstraße verschwand.

Alex hob seinen Kugelschreiber auf, schraubte ihn auseinander und holte eine Tablette heraus. Die würde er heute bitter nötig haben, um sich davon abzuhalten, eine Kugel in den Kopf zu jagen. Alles was ihm blieb, war seine Erinnerung und seine Faszination für diesen genialen Menschen…

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt... **Verzweiflung II** (weiß aber leider noch nicht wann... ;))) )


End file.
